nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
LTAR
The LTAR (named the Quantum in the app) is a 2012 Nerf Lazer Tag tagger. This is the replacement for the Phoenix LTX, when the line was revived in 2012. It came in two colors; white and orange. It has a removable smartphone cradle designed specifically for an iOS smartphone device to be docked onto; Android and Windows smart devices will not work with the phone. The blaster itself also includes a grey Lazer Tag iPhone skin, a grey Lazer Tag iPod skin, and a white cover for the back part of the blaster when the cradle is removed. The single pack for the blaster retailed for $39.99 while the double pack costed $74.99. Details The tagger is much more simpler then it's predecessor, the Phoenix LTX. Unlike it, the LTAR only has lights in it's dome. When tagged, the dome flashes red and a sound plays, and when three or less units of health remain, the tagger says "Warning!" as in indication. When out, the dome remains lit and the tagger becomes inoperable. The blaster is designed for use with an iPhone or iPod Touch. However, this feature is optional and the blaster can be used without it. Features iOS Device The LTAR's main feature is the ability to utilize an iOS device. When a 4th generation iPhone or iPod touch is attached on the blaster's headphone jack and the app designed for the product is running, the blaster's buttons can use used to navigate the menu. When in a game, the device uses it's camera as sights and shows a HUD. All the sound effects are replaced with new ones, and the blaster can switch between several different weapons. Using an iOS device requires a cradle which is permanent and cannot be removed without tools. This feature is completely optional and the blaster can be used by itself. Reload Bar When the tagger is powered on, the Reload Bar is used for selecting what team the player is on. During a game, reloading is done by pressing the bar located at the bottom of the tagger. Alternatively, holding down the reload bar will switch firing modes between semi-auto with 10 shots, and full-auto with 15 shots. When using the app, holding the Reload Bar opens a menu that allows the user to select their weapon and for navigating in the menus. Shields Pressing the shield button before a game allows the player to set how many tags they can take before getting out. A single beep indicates 10 tags and 15 seconds of shields, and a lock-on tone indicates 25 tags and 30 seconds of shields. During a game, pressing the shield button once will toggle the shields for up to ten seconds at a time. During this time, you cannot shoot or be tagged. Pressing the shield button again will turn them off. When using the app, it is used for navigating. Lock-On's, Hit Confirmations, and Proximity A returning feature from Lazer Tag Team Ops which allows players to gather information from other players. When nearby an enemy, the tagger will say "Danger!" to let the player know that an enemy is nearby. Locking on in achieved by aiming the tagger directly at another player's receiving dome. When locked on, the tagger will make beeping noises. When the trigger is pulled when locked on, the enemy will get tagged, and the attacker will receive a hit confirmation sound to confirm that the enemy took a hit. Selector Switches The LTAR has two switches: one for power, and one for indoor/outdoor. The power switch simply turns the tagger on and off, while the indoor/outdoor switch changes the sensitivity and power of the tagger. Indoor mode makes the emitter less sensitive while Outdoor mode makes those features more sensitive. Ability to Join LTTO Hosted Games The only hidden feature in the LTAR is the ability to join a Lazer Tag Team Ops hosted game. This requires a few steps in order to join. You cannot use an iOS device during a hosted game. Solo/teamless games Step 1-''' Turn on the tagger and hold down the Reload Bar for one second. You will hear a sound effect that indicates it's looking for a hosted game. '''Do not release the reload bar or pull the trigger. This will cancel the process and/or a normal LTAG game will begin. Step 2-''' When a game is found, a sound will play, and the dome will flash. The host tagger will automatically assign the LTAR a Player ID. When the process is complete, the blaster's dome will remain lit. '''2/3 team games Step 1-''' Turn on the tagger. To join a specific team, press the Reload Bar to select the team of your choice. When you have your choice selected, hold down the Reload Bar to begin searching for a hosted game. '''Do not release the reload bar or pull the trigger. Step 2-''' When a game is found, the host will automatically assign the player to the team of your choice. If no team is selected, then the host will automatically assign the tagger to the team with the smallest amount of players. When the game starts, the dome will no longer light up, and the 30-second countdown will begin. When the game begins, the blaster will be able to use it's beacon and receiving barrel on LTTO taggers and other LTAR taggers. When you're out, '''do not turn off the tagger or your score will be lost at the end of the game. Mega-Tags Exclusive to hosted games, the LTAR is able to perform Mega-Tags. To load a Mega-Tag, hold the Reload Bar and pull the trigger up to three times. When firing a Mega-Tag, it instantly puts the blaster into overheat for two to six seconds, depending on how many Mega-Tags are loaded. The blaster must be in Semi-Auto mode in order to launch Mega-Tags. Neutralization In an Own the Zone or Respawn game, when the tagger becomes neutralized, the tagger will play a power-down sound, and will be neutralized until they return to the respawn point, or after fifteen seconds in a Own the Zone game. Hide and Seek/Hunt The Prey Since the LTAR has no sort of display, the tagger will announce what team is hunting/hiding through sound. During a Hide and Seek game, the LTAR will announce what team is hiding, and during a Hunt the Prey game, the LTAR will announce what team you're hunting for. Debriefing After the game is over, the tagger will announce "Game Over." During this time, all taggers must return to the host. If the tagger can't find the host soon enough, the tagger will say "Find Host" to let you know to hurry up. When the tagger reaches the host, the tagger's dome will flash to indicate that it's being debriefed. Once all of the scores are distributed, since there's no kind of display on the tagger, the LTAR's dome will flash to indicate if the player got a player rank or team rank of 1. Trivia * This is the first original Lazer Tag item by Nerf. * When not using an iOS device, all of the blaster's sounds are recycled from Lazer Tag Team Ops, except the voice. * LTAR stands for Lazer Tag Augmented Reality. * iphone 4 fits with jacket. * iphone 5 and se fit without jacket. * other iphones do not fit. * only ios devices work with the system. Category:Nerf blasters Category:Lazer Tag Category:Blasters introduced in 2012